Fighting For Completion
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't what she planned. Ginny never expected to cry alone in her hospital bed, she wasn't supposed to be pregnant like this. She was supposed to be happy with the one she loves holding her hand and kissing her passionately at the news. Ginny carrying two future Zabinis was suppose to mean the world to her. Being 19 and pregnant alone was not.
1. Chapter 1

_"Promise me you will always love me." Blaise chuckled at her words and kissed her on the lips._

 _"You know the answer already. No one will stop me from loving you Ginny." The smile on her face brightened as Blaise removed her piece of stranded hair from her face._

 _"Promise me no matter what you will always love me too." Ginny smiled._

 _"Blaise I will always love you."_

 _"Good so let's keep it that way." She realized at that very moment she knew what true love feels. Words were expressed in so many ways didn't know was possible that night. It was the first time she ever did it. The first time she began to become a woman. He became her first and she knew that he would be her last._

~Out of Pov~

"Ms. Ginerva." Ginny looked up at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" The doctor gave her a smile.

"Don't worry I totally understand. The first time my doctor told me that I was pregnant I was shocked just like you. But like I said there is nothing wrong with you. You're actually about to hit your second trimester and the twins are doing fine. It's just a little morning sickness catching up on you. I will get your papers and you will be good to go." Ginny watched as the nurse opened the door with a smile and congratulated her as she handed the doctor her forms and was signed off and given to Ginny. "Congratulations." Leaving with a smile and closing the door behind her.

Ginny couldn't believe that this was happening. The man she has ever slept with was Blaise so she didn't have to guess who the father is. She didn't have to try to think how she got herself in this position. The last time she ever had sex with him was unprotected and having a stallion size ram into her sure definitely meant she was going to get pregnant but at that time she didn't care but now this was killing her. Slowly putting on her jeans she walked out the room and flooed to her flat she was living in with Hermione. Heading to her best friend room she noticed clothes scattered on the floor and headed straight to her room.

The realization hit her that she couldn't tell her; Hermione after all she was engaged to Draco Malfoy and Draco is Blaise best friend. Blaise made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her anymore and she had the mark on her left side to prove he made a point. Closing the door Ginny didn't even make it to her bed as she cried herself curled up on the floor behind her door.

Hours passed as it was already three in the morning. Not able to sleep and the feeling of dehydration taking it's affect on her she grabbed a glass of water and entered back into her room and began to pack. She couldn't stay and risk everyone knowing. Packing all her things quickly with magic and emptying out her room into a large duffle bag she quickly wrote a small note and left it on the dining table for Hermione. Whether this was wrong or right Ginny knew she just had to do it. With one hand touching her stomach she quickly flooed in tears to a place no one can find her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy you are such a git. I told you specifically no extra curricular activities before our wedding night." Hermione groaned in annoyance.

"Then stop bloody hell wearing my damn school colors in your knickers. You know what satin and lace does to me. You wanted it so don't act like a bloody victim. I'm too sexy to be ignored." playfully wiggling his eyebrows Hermione couldn't help but blush at the truth. Pulling her into a loving embrace Draco kissed her forehead. "I'm famished after our love making; seven rounds I do believe if I am counting right I lost track when I got to four. Let's get something eat."

"Malfoy what will I ever do without you?" Hermione smiled.

"Live an unsatisfied life with Ron Weasley who can't even give it to you good so you're forced to cheat on him with me to get your toes curling." Draco laughed as Hermione scowled and start hitting him with her bed pillows.

"DRACO."

"Hermione."

"THAT IS ABSOLUTELY STUPID OF YOU TO SAY."

"come on love," pulls her to him as both his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, "admit it. You never thought Draco Malfoy would make you happy, safe, protected, always on your feet, sexually satisfied and hungry for me. So be honest and tell me has Ron ever made you feel satisfied." realizing the change of tone in his voice hermione sighed.

"you forgot loved, happy, annoyed." wrapping her arms around his neck. "I learned you're not a pratt. I learned that throughout the years of Hogwarts you were protecting me and keeping me safe."

"A veela must protect his mate at all costs. The moment I found out you weren't pureblood terrified the crap out of me but I couldn't help being secretly proud of my little know it all born muggle mate." kissing her forehead Hermione once again looked at the scaring over his hairless chest. She remembered that mark like it was just yesterday. The very moment she found out the truth was the same day she broke up with Ron. She hated herself for leaving Ron the same day they admit that they liked each other but it had to be done. Finding out that Draco is a veela and she was his mate scared and pissed her off. But when Draco showed her everything in his mind, the reasons for all his actions she couldn't help but cry. Knowing that Draco went through hell to keep his family and mate safe took such a tole on him she couldn't deny him. That day she learned three things; one Draco wasn't an arse nor was his parents, two the Malfoys may be known as a high ranking socialists but they are just a bunch of goof balls at the dinner table and thirdly Narcissa and Lucius knew she belonged to Draco and risked their lives not just for each other but to keep her safe as well. She didn't want Ron to hate her but in realization she knew she would be much more happier with the Malfoy's than the weasley's.

"How are your nightmares?" feeling Draco stiffen she knew they haven't gotten better.

"In time love." releasing her from his hold Draco put on his robe and went out into the kitchen to make coffee. Hermione following right behind wrapped her arms around his torso resting her head on his back made Draco smile. "well it's a good thing I put the silencing spell." seeing a envelope with Hermione name on it made it clear that it was Ginny because of her hand writing. Handing her the envelope Hermione opened it and began to read out loud the contents.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this right now then I am long gone. I know that you will be pissed but I have to do this. Believe me when I say this is the only way. There is no other option for me to take but this. I will always love you and cherish the time I enjoyed with you. I won't be your bride maid of honor at your wedding but you better have a hell of a good wedding and not be such a pain in the arse on Draco. I have grown fond of him and I have never seen you so happy as you are with him. I don't know if leaving is the best thing for me but I can't stay here any longer then I already have. Please do not look for me; it will be such a terrible waste of time because I made sure that no one can find me. The only thing I ask of you is to tell my family I love them and to not look for me either. I will always love you as my best friend and as my sister for you will forever be with me in heart._

 _Draco take care of Hermione and love her like you have told me. Don't let the best thing that has ever happened to you slip through your fingers. Remember Hermione is a stubborn arse but she is our stubborn arse. Forgive me for leaving this is the only choice I have. It's been good getting to know the real Malfoy or actually Malfoys. Take care Draco you will be in my heart too._

 _With Love_

 _Ginny_

Draco looked at his mate as he watched the tears fall from her eyes. The veela in him became angry at Ginny for hurting his mate but the friendship he has for her also made him sad and understanding. "love."

"She knows she can talk to me about anything. Why leave?" the cracking of her voice made Draco feel as if he has been stabbed.

"Because sometimes leaving make sense." pulling her into him Draco held his love "we can be there for someone but that doesn't mean it will fully heal them too. I'm sure Ginny has her reasons let's just give her some time to herself okay." pulling away from him roughly.

"No this is all Zabini's fault. I am going to give him a piece of my mind and we are going to find Ginny." storming into her room Draco sighed.

"At least she isn't screaming at me." following after his mate he knew he would need to be the mediator between his best friend and his mate. Quickly getting dressed Draco followed behind his fiance into the floor system and down at the office of where his dear best friend works. "Hermione screaming at Blaise isn't going to solve anything."

"No but it will make me feel better and him a piece of shit."

"Hermione he is my best man at our wedding."

"I don't care that won't stop me from kicking his ass. None of this would have happened if he didn't hurt ginny in the first place."

Draco looked at her as she talked to the secretary and was informed to wait since he was in and meeting. He remembered that night.

~PAST~

" _Ginny I want nothing to do with you. You may be a pure blood but your filth and you will always be filth." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing._

" _Blaise you don't mean that. Tell me what's wrong whatever it is we can fix it." he knew he had to listen in for his que. The sound of Pansy laughing in the background was enough to make him stop them but he had to go through with it. Blaise made him promise to go through with it. He knew this is the only option Blaise had but it pained him to see it._

 _Hurting Ginny is the only option of protecting her but it seeing it in action made him think about how much hell he put Hermione through. Ginny is Blaise mate and veela's do whatever they must to protect their mates he just hope he never had to do this to hermione. It was much easier not having a relationship so it didn't effect as much but destroying a relationship is much worse._

" _Ginny get this to your head. I never loved you. I never gave a damn about you all I wanted was a girl for a good lay and you were just that."he watched her cup her face in his hand "you are so gullible. I used you Ginny and all I had to say was the three magic words. I love you."_

 _The sound of a slap echoed through the alley as blaise laughed and pansy through a small hex pushing Ginny to the floor as Blaise pulled Ginny up by her hair and pinned her to the wall. "don't you ever lay your filthy hands on me again. Do you actually believe I would ever love you. Do you actually believe I found you attractive. I needed someone to keep me occupied from being bored for three years" releasing her he turned to walk away as Draco saw his face full of pain. Was this really the only way Blaise had of ensuring Ginny's life?_

 _Ginny stood up and grabbed her wand at blaise aiming to hex him but she didn't see the wand that was aiming for her. He was listening and watching in but Draco also kept his eyes on him but what happened next made Draco wished this didn't happen._

" _she's at . the healers said she is going to be fine." sitting across of blaise. You had to do what you needed to do. He was there the entire time. We don't know if he even threw a Avada…."_

" _I know." interrupting Draco and taking a swig of his Brandy. "I will kill him Draco. That's a promise." looking at his friend he say the red puffy eyes and the two empty bottles of brandy. It was clear his friend was drinking his sorrows away. "Ginny must never know the truth nor your mate Hermione."_

" _I will keep an eye for you on Ginny."_

" _I'll get her back. Once this is all over I will tell her everything. I will tell her I'm a veela I will tell her everything. Make sure no one ever gets a chance to even be with her."_

" _Don't worry. I will make sure."_

 _~DRACO~_

That was close to over three months ago. Draco taking a deep sigh he entered in the office as Blaise was filing his paper work only to look up hearing Hermione shout at him.

"YOU FOUL DEVIANT PRICK." Hermione shouted as Draco made sure the door was closed shut and a silencing spell included just for safety measures and keeping whatever dignity Blaise could have after who ever heard Hermione shout just now.

"come again?" Blaise looked up confused and annoyed.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Hermione slapped him in the face as Draco winced remembering the time he got punched in the face by his mate; at least he got slapped in the face he would prefer that than a fist.

"I haven't done anything to you." Blaise looked at her this time becoming angry.

"GINNY IS GONE AND IT'S ALL BECASUE OF YOU." Blaise eyes opened wide and looked up at Draco.

"Is this true." his voice above a whisper as Draco silently nodded his head.

"My guess she left in the middle of the early morning. she left a letter." handing it to him Hermione glared at Draco.

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED IF YOU..."

"You promised me you would keep her safe." Blaise interrupting her as he looked darkly at Draco making Hermione pause.

"I have but this is entirely different we didn't plan on anything about her leaving. Neither of us thought she would. It's Ginny." Draco declared as Hermione looked between them.

"What the hell is going on and someone better tell me." Blaise looked at the letter again.

"I'll call..."

"Their is no point. It's Ginny who is best friends with this one and we all know the exact spell she used to make sure no on can find her." Draco interrupted.

"BLOODY HELL SOMEONE ANSWER ME NOW BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS YOU BOTH KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW." Draco looked at his mate and sighed closing his eyes.

"Blaise tell her." Draco turned to look at his best friend. Blaise looked at him as Draco gave him the nod to proceed but Blaise kept quite "I will keep my word but she has to hear it from you." Blaise looked at her and sighed and sat down rubbing his forehead as Draco pulled the chair for Hermione to sit. "Hermione just listen."

Blaise looked at her and looked back at Draco and sighed. "The night Ginny got injured was the night I lied to her." Seeing as Hermione was actually listening for the first time made me believe it was the signal to continue. "I lied to Ginny to protect her from a certain danger that appeared itself."

"all the death eaters..."

"It's not death eaters I am protecting my mate from. It's a certain person The Malfoy's and I know very well."

"Did you just say mate?" Hermione pointing at him with a questionable look.

"Yes along with Draco I am also a vela and Ginny..." Hermione eyes opened wide, "what I did Hermione was the hardest thing to do. The person I am dealing with is far worse the Voldemort and he proved to harm Ginny the night I tried to break up with her the only reason as to why Ginny is alive was because Pansy was quick enough to push Ginny away from whatever cure was pulled on her. I didn't know when I was lying to Ginny that we were being watched."

"Who is after her?"

"No one is after her as long as she is away from me and it shows no threat she is safe."

"I don't understand." looking him confused.

"Blaise is forcefully under a contract his birth father made and it can not be broken and further more that person is very persistent to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"but what is it?"

"Marriage."

"But your a vela."

"And that contract can not be broken."

"Well it can be broken but that means Ginny dies." Hermione eyes widened.

"Well they won't be able to find her..."

"That doesn't matter." Blaise interrupted "When a vela finds his or hers mate their is an instant bound commenced and the blood of the mate bonds with the vela. we can instantly feel their emotions, their pain even when they haven't been marked. If I break the contract just through that small attachment to Ginny is all that is needed to kill her. If I didn't know who my mate was after the knowledge of the contract I would easily break it and still have my mate somewhere out there a live until I reached the age of twenty-five to be able to easily find her once my body is fully matured. But since I already found my mate her life is in danger and I can not risk that. I refuse to let the woman I love die so I had not choice but to break her heart."

"But it's ridiculous you will die anyway if you don't have your mate."

"No I will die if my mate rejects me in the certain time period if she doesn't change her mind accept me. Ginny never rejected me and she doesn't know I am a vela either."

"The bright side since Ginny is his mate we just have to wait till he is twenty-six to find her but vela's can sniff out their mates through any spell that is protecting them from being found." Hermione looks at Blaise as he notice the ring around his finger that was given to him by Ginny. Blaise followed her eyes and looked at his ring.

"I will find a way to get Ginny back I promise it's been my goal ever since the situation began. I love her Hermione I need you to believe me."

"I believe you Blaise. I'm sorry..."

"Please don't," Blaise interrupted her again as his hands tightened into a fist "I need to know where Ginny went last and I need to know by the end of the day." Blaise shadow removed itself from him as Hermione looked in shock as Draco did the same. Both shadows nodding disappeared as if they weren't there.

"It's a vela thing." Draco smirked at her Hermione looked back at Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Ginny~

Looking up at the new building she was now calling home freaked her out. Never in her mind did she think she was going to be living in San Francisco, California much less she was going to be living in America. Sighing in frustration she was now going to live here and raise two children all on her own with no help. Now that was scaring her. She had no friends to hold her hand; no mom to tell her what to do when it comes to kids she was all alone now. "Okay Ginny you have got to keep it together." Avalon Ocean Avenue was now her new place to call home. They apartments were not only affordable but is able to provide perfect child rearing. It's busy and not directly in the city and it was perfect. She liked that it had a swimming pool, a gym; it carried its own patio set, and a play ground for children to enjoy themselves. This was going to be her new home and the fact that it's an apartment makes it much more accessible for her to get to know people and make some new friends. Holding the key in her hand she took another breath and made her way to the third floor and entered in her empty home. The kitchen counters made her excited she always wanted white marble counters, the kitchen wear was all silver and black to her liking, the kitchen sink was her favorite now made of stainless steel but she loved the farmhouse style of the sink. The kitchen back wash made up of smaller rectangular tiles with red, blues, black, and dark brown made her think of a waterfall. She could imagine cooking and sitting her children in their hanging chairs on the island table eating from their hands and giggling at each other probably throwing food at one another or on the floor. The floors is another good thing. It was wood which meant it was easy to clean and not have to worry about staining a carpet. The only carpets that were aloud are the two in the bedrooms. Of course the kids would share a bathroom and she had her own but at least they each had a room and probably wouldn't have to worry about moving out either. The thought of buying a home was not what she wanted and she didn't want to be tied down to it either even though the hope of believing Blaise was just being an idiot and regret what he did to her. The thought of him finding her and finding out he was a father and willing to be a family automatically was a stupid thought and realized chick flick movies are stupid shit.

Sighing for the last time Ginny pulled out her wand and used her magic to put all that she had where it needed to go and made a list of what was needed. Deciding to put a hold on the twins' room she would have to figure that out later once she found out the sex of her babies. Putting her hand on her stomach she smiled a little and gently rubbed her belly "this is our new home now." Tears falling from her eyes she couldn't believe that this is how her life will now be. She pictured her life much more different than this. She pictured she would be giving Blaise.

Tears fell even faster as she thought about him. She hates him and yet the love she has for him over weighs the hate she could barely muster towards him. In her heart she knew what they had was real. She still couldn't believe him when he said everything was a lie. It couldn't be a lie. He risked his life to many times for her and to her how could he not love her. "I hate you Blaise," falling to her knees "damn you Zabinie."

Morning felt aggravating as Ginny got out of her bed. For some weird reason she not only felt tired but she felt sore. Probably she needed to stay in a bed for a little bit more of is staying in bed not a wise decision. Deciding to get up she realized she needed a job and needed a job fast. That wasn't too hard since in the wizarding world she did go to Hogwarts but she knew she couldn't rely so much on it in fear that it would be easy for her family and friends to find her. She had to create a new identity and she had to create it fast but that to her was hard. She needed a name and a back story and a very good back story but she also needed to change her look and thanks to magic it was relatively easier for her. A few hours later she was already set for perfection. She changed her name to Emilia Clark, turned her hair to a brunette and used a little magic just to change her facial features. Looking at the mirror she looked beautiful even though she rather be her real self this was the step that was needed to be taken to keep in hiding and to raise her children in a safer free Blaise zabinie environment of course she kept changed her voice. She didn't want her voice to give her away just in case of anyone calls in search for her. Rubbing her stomach gently she sighed and looked back at the mirror and admired the new her. "Okay babies mommy has to find a new job." Walking out of her apartment with her wand in her bag and keys in her hand she was ready to start the day.

~Blaise~

Nothing was going to the way he planned it. Ginny was gone and standing in her room was in pure utter shock. The room was stripped bare. The realization of Ginny being completely gone not only hurt him but pissed him off. Draco entered in as Hermione stood by the door watching them both. "You said she was gone but I didn't realize…" Blaise stopped himself as he felt a lump in his throat. "I come in here almost every night when she sleeps and I hold her. I whispered it would all be over soon in hopes of reuniting with her and explaining everything to her." Turning to look at Draco "how would I be able to do all of that now?" walking past Hermione, Draco was about to stop him until both their shadows appear in the living room pulling out a vanilla folder out and handed it to Draco as they attached themselves back to their owner. Quickly opening it Draco looked back up at Blaise.

"Hermione go into your room now." Hermione looked at him ready to protest but the look on Draco faces made her realize how serious he was and reluctantly went in her room.

"What is it?" Blaise asked as he took the envelope from his hand and looked at the cover and realize its St. Mungus files. Looking through it quickly he looked at the last page and eyes opened wide.

~Hermione~

Pacing back and forth in her room in annoyance she couldn't believe that she actually listened to Draco about going to her room. What in the world was he thinking? Ready to burts out of her room proclaiming that she had a right to know what was in that folder she heard the loudest roar a Vela male could ever make. Opening the door quickly she gasped as she saw Draco trying to hold Blaise as he was destroying her leaving room fighting Draco off of him. Papers all over the floor quickly picked them up as Draco was flung to the wall and Hermione turned to look in horror. "HERMIONE GO BACK IN YOUR ROOM." Draco dashed back after Blaise as he was about to head out the door.

"GET OFF OF ME." Blaise shouted as Draco pinned him.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LASH OUT. THE STAKES ARE FAR HIGHER NOW." Draco struggle to keep him down, "YOU GO OUT THERE AND LASH OUT ON HIM YOU LOSE. YOU END UP IN AZKABAN AFTER YOU KILL HIM AND IT'S NOT JUST GINNY THAT WILL DIE." Hermione looked at him as Blaise stopped struggling and tears were now falling from his eyes. Hermione looked at the papers and quickly noticed what made Blaise go off. In her hand was an ultra sound that showed Ginny was pregnant with twins.

"She's alone." Blaise voice cracked as he cried.

"I promise we will find them I promise." Draco said as he kept Blaise pinned and Hermione broke into tears.


End file.
